


【奥尔公式光】骑士雕像

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 献给亲爱的yiba组合。





	【奥尔公式光】骑士雕像

炎炎夏日，一群参观客在圣恩达利姆学院的走廊驻足观看。

“这里是十二建国骑士的雕像，这一尊是初代福尔唐伯爵，众所周知的伊修加德四大家族之一，那边是初代迪兰达尔……”学院讲师向游览的众人引到迪兰达尔伯爵的雕像前，浮躁的人群立刻将转移到走廊尽头的雕像前。骑着马的福尔唐伯爵雕像前变得冷清，只剩一名拥有褐色短发的青年驻足观看，他的蓝眼睛盯着雕像的赤裸的上身观察着雕塑的结构。

这位名为光的青年是从拉诺西亚慕名而来的梅尔维布国立大学的美术生，无意中发现的一本库尔扎斯雕塑史让他踏上了前往伊修加德的旅行。

虽然长期封闭库尔扎斯早在一百年前对外开放，从外部涌入的洪流仍然无法撼动山之都保守的根基。

圣恩达利姆学院是伊修加德遗留下来古旧中最顽固坚硬的地方，作为著名参观项目却每周只开放一个上午，并且学院只开放几个狭窄的走廊让人窥探神秘的学院内部。

光预想参观圣恩达利姆会看到戴着酒瓶底眼镜手抱着法典脚踏入棺材的怪人们成群的聚集在这里，残酷的现实却是他只遥远的看一看修剪整齐的花园。

就要结束毫无收获得伊修加德之行的光，这尊雕像成为意外收获的宝物。

它一反库尔扎斯雕塑流派一向追求庄重、严肃的风格，自然的裸露骑士上半身，雕像闭目的微笑脸庞鲜活的仿佛会呼吸，洁白隆起的肌肉下似乎埋着会跳动的血管，而骑士本身的长相也非常符合他的喜好。

光瞬间被独特的雕像牢牢吸引而无法移动脚步，他趁讲师不注意的时候藏在一个角落里，从随身的包里掏出素描本勾勒骑士的轮廓。

夏日明媚的阳光照亮走廊黑白相间的地板，走廊的尽头是观光客们远去的脚步声。光逐渐的从角落里出来，他越来越大胆的靠近这尊令他感兴趣的雕像，甚至爬上雕像旁的脚手架近距离观察每一个细节，但像是有什么干扰一样总有一些细微的地方在改变。

正当他凑近观察雕像的左臂时，在低下头的瞬间雕像似乎眨了眼。

嗯？

再次看雕像还是闭目微笑的样子，左臂的曲度好像有些变化。

难道是错觉？

光的鼻尖几乎就要贴在雕像的脸上，他掏出橡皮准备修改画稿，橡皮滑落到雕像胯更深的地方。光伸手去捡橡皮，在接触雕像的一瞬间，他感受到人类皮肤的温度。

“这位迷人的观赏者，再摸下去，你可能会看到雕像勃起哦？”耳边突然出现好听的男声，雕像忽然开口说话。

意识到是活人的光脸腾的变得通红，手指不听使唤的夹不起那要命的橡皮，正因为被提醒反而对凸起的男性部分变得更加在意，反而慌乱中手掌碰触更多对方柔软的皮肤。

光与“雕像”的眼睛对视在一起，偏高的体温使光脑袋发昏到不停地滋滋作响，掌心里的橡皮使光收回荡漾的心神。

“抱歉，”光低头移开自己黏在“雕像”身上的视线，走廊的远处传来一阵脚步声。

“小心，是督学，被他发现会很麻烦”

“诶？”

“雕像”自然的握住光的手臂将他塞入一旁的杂物间，抬起头就可以看到对方的眼睛，那是双十分温柔的眼睛。光地下头脸紧紧的贴在精灵的胸膛上呼吸，心脏开始咚咚狂跳，接着督学的脚步声消失，两人从扫帚之间解脱出来。


End file.
